the zombie apocalypse
by morte vivant
Summary: blood-thirsty rednecks vs. a horde of zombies. will and a group of rednecks consisting of the girl he loves, a few adults, and some kids are all hunkered down in a wal-mart against the hordes of the undead.
1. introduction

I checked on the entrances exits, the people sleeping, food, and ammunition. All of it. One other person was still awake doing the rounds with me, Gigi. The one I loved most of our small group of blood-thirsty rednecks. She does the rounds with me, and is a great friend, but I've always wanted to be more than that with her. We both know it won't happen in the present situation, but I still hope for it someday.

Let me explain what I mean by current situation. about two years ago a parasite formed. It takes over the host body and kills it. It then re-animates the body, and molds it to its purpose. Sharpened teeth and finger nails with glands on the teeth of its larva, so that if it bites you, you get infected. All it does is get its host killed, or try to spread the disease.

The first couple of cases were just suicides, but it has changed. It now seeks to poses all of the human bodies on earth, so it has led to an onslaught of zombies.

That is how we formed. We holed up in a Wal-Mart with some guns that they don't sell and barricaded the place. We set up computers, radios, TV sets, and even an XBOX. That's for us kids. As for the adults they are constantly on watch. The only time kids are on watch is during the day, or if one of the adults has to do things.

Gigi and I are currently in charge because the adults trust us. We monitor the TV, radio, and computer constantly to find other survivors. As it turns out there are other colonies just like us living to kill the zombies. One colony even has a scientist working on a cure. Until then we will just keep blowing them to pieces and killing as many as possible.

I don't think there is a cure. We have to rid the earth of zombies if we ever hope to live as we once did again.


	2. Chapter 1

I was wearing my favorite tight black jeans, and a tight black T-shirt, with black and white checkered suspenders. I had two criss-crossing machetes strapped to my back, a knife sheathed in one of the straps of my suspenders. In the other strap was a glock 23, fastened tightly on my shoulder. I had a bandolier of shotgun shells on slung on my back. Attached to my belt where two Uzis, to top it all off, I snuggly placed a buck knife in one of my army boots.

"You finished the rounds on that side?" She asked.

She was wearing the same thing as me only with a few changes. She cut off the legs of the jeans making some shorts. She also had her shirt tied in the back. She had what looked like a hair clip, which we all knew it wasn't. It was a switchblade. As for shoes she was wearing my vans sneakers that I wear whenever my boots stink so bad they start to attract zombies.

She loves my shoes. My feet are bigger than hers, and wear down shoes faster. She always wears my older shoes since she can walk on them like you would walk on a cloud. I also think she likes how they look as if they have been through a war.

"Yeah" I said, "you?"

"Yep, and the adults got the front."

The front was a place that I had made from the sliding doors. I built up a wall that we could mount machine guns on, but see if a survivor was coming. I also laced the area in front of the entrance will gasoline and we always keep Molotovs nearby just in case.

"So," I said drawn out "how's Justin?"

Justin is a pacifist. He somehow escaped with us into the Wal-Mart. Gigi has loved him since the first day she met him even though we grew up next door together. I mean our idea of a play date was to use a rifle to kill prairie dogs.

"Why don't you ask him yourself." She said as Justin started walking towards us.

Justin looks nothing like me. He wears nice clothes, he has short clean hair, and he hates weapons of all sorts. Me on the other hand wear jeans and a T-shirt, have long messed up hair, and use any weapon I can get my hands on. Gigi is the same style as me, but brushes her hair.

"Hi guys." Justin said.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey Justin." Gigi said.

"Any news that you bring from the other side of Wal-Mart?" I said sarcastically

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Just ignore him." Gigi said. I tried to look hurt.

Then we heard two, or three rifles fire off, but we knew why. Its only when the machine guns start to go off that we get nervous. When you're killing zombies its only fun if you're winning.

"I'm gonna go play spin the bottle, wanna come?" I said.

Spin the bottle and truth or dare where our pastimes. It allowed us to get our mind off of zombies for a little. There are six of us, and we've been here for about two years now, so we've all kissed each other at least two times. Except Caroline.

She turned up three months ago with a broken leg, and a pistol. When she came she said she was looking for food and ammo, but we took her in. we all knew that it was hard to survive a month in our shelter, so she wouldn't live for much longer outside. Its really a mystery how she survived that long anyway.

So we all settled down and played.


	3. Chapter 2

We were all laughing because I made a big deal out of kissing Sam. She is Gigi's best friend. Then there is the other Sam, who is my best friend. It can get confusing sometimes. Sam, my friend, dresses the same way as me, but he cares about his hair. Sam, Gigi's friend, dresses like her, but has two switchblades instead of one.

"Sam my love shall we kiss?" I said dramatically.

"Dearest Will, I love you more than there are stars in the sky, not to kiss you would be hell." She said as dramatically as me.

"My angel of light, I must kiss you or I will die." I said leaning in.

"My most precious Will, seeing you die would be worse than zombies eating my brains." She said, also leaning in.

Then we kissed. We tried to make it as dramatic as possible. We had all read Romeo and Juliet so ever since then we always made more drama out of anything.

"Tis with this kiss that I must say good bye," She said "I no longer love you."

Then she spun the bottle. Right as it stopped we heard a machine gun go off. We all raced to the entrance. There were hundreds of them. All trying to kill us.

I pulled the two Uzis off my belt and fired. They were getting way too close. Gigi pulled her two Uzis, so did both Sams. Justin was in a corner whimpering. Caroline picked up one of the mounted machine guns.

"Justin give me a Molotov." I yelled.

He picked up a Molotov and gave it to me. I lit it and hurled it into the oncoming hordes. The good thing about zombies is they're stupid. As they caught on fire they ran and caught others on fire. This chain reaction took out about half of the zombies there.

Then I heard a scream. All the zombies turned around. There was a woman standing outside the parking lot. The zombies started going for her.

I then did the stupidest thing ever. I pulled my two machetes and ran for her. I swung wildly at all of the zombies in my path. Once I reached her I grabbed her and ran. I got back in and the machine guns started firing again. In less than half an hour all the zombies where dead.

We looked to the women. She started to twitch. I saw it first, bite marks. I pointed them out to the adults. One of them drew his pistol and fired. That was the end of the women I tried to save.

All of the kids went back to spin the bottle. We sat down and waited for Sam to spin again. It landed on the other Sam. They both blushed. It was no secret that they both loved each other. Without a word they both leaned and kissed each other.

"My turn I guess." Sam said. He spun. It landed on Gigi.

She spun. I could see in her eyes that she really wanted it to be Justin. Before it stopped Justin got up.

"Night all." He said.

It stopped on where he was sitting, but he was already gone. The tears started to well up in her eyes. Without another word I broke the bottle, and stood up and left. They knew what I was going to do, but they knew if they were me they would have done it too.

"Justin." I called. I quickly darted to the back entrance. I walked in as he was looking out the front. I pulled my knife and put it to his throat.

"Now listen here," I said "if you want to live you will stop being a jerk to Gigi." At that point I knew Gigi came to watch, but she started to see something I had longed for her to see. She knew that if I loved her enough to help the boy she loved then I was the right one.


	4. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since Gigi saw me threaten Justin. She had stopped really being involved, and had been kind of withdrawn. I on the other hand had been occupying my time in the garage. They had a locked down garage where all the employees had parked, but they panicked and ran to the military.

I had been experimenting with all sorts of engines, motors, and wheels to find the most effective. Once I had found out which combinations where the best, I began building my car. Using metal sheets, bolts, and a blow torch I began building it.

I cut a circular hole in the top, and mounted a machine gun on it. I started to make an armored car that got 50 miles to the gallon. I added bullet-proof glass, titanium steel body, and suspensions. That was my monster truck of doom.

I started working out circuitry, and an onboard computer system. I installed Google earth onto the computer for driving purposes to find food and ammo shops. This is so I don't need internet to use map quest. The one thing about internet is we don't know if zombies wiped out some internet towers trying to kill survivors.

All we really know as far as internet is that we get free Wi-Fi from the Wal-Mart. There might be other colonies that don't have Wi-Fi but we don't know. We still might never know.

"Hey Will."

"Hmm?" I said. I hadn't notice Caroline limp in.

"How's it going?" She asked admiring my work. Whenever I was building stuff she would always come and watch me work.

"Pretty good," I said "I'm still working on the circuitry, but other than that I'm done."

"Oh, when you switched engines did you make sure you put all the correct nozzles on the engine?" She said. This surprised me because I never knew she had known anything about building stuff.

"Yeah," I answered "I even wielded them together."

"Oh," she said as she limped over "Here hand me that wrench."

I had the ground littered with tools, so I was surprised when she actually picked out one individual tool. I bent down to pick up the wrench, than handed it to her. She got to work on making some adjustments that I didn't quite understand.

"Go into the Wal-Mart and get me all these Items." She said hastily scribbling down some items.

Items I need:

Copper coiling

Electrical wiring

Electrical tape

A lawn mower motor

Spray paint

I went through the store, and checked off the list. I returned with the items, and gave them to her. She immediately began working.

"Thank you." She said.

I decided to lay in my pile off tools and watch her. She measured everything, and made sure that it all fit in to her plan.

Then I woke up. There was never a zombie apocalypse; it was all just a dream. I ran to the window and saw Gigi outside. It had just been a nightmare. My mom and sisters never died. Justin never existed. I had never seen a real gun. Everything was okay.

Then I had to face reality. I returned from my day dream facing the bitter truth. It had happened. I had dozed off in my pile of tools. I had tears in my eyes remembering how I did this everyday hoping that one day it would turn out to be more than a day dream.

"Done." Caroline said. I looked up at her, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"So," I said trying to make my voice not quiver "what did you do?"

"I spray painted the front, and made it so it runs on electricity half of the time." She said. I saw what she meant.

"Nice." I said.

"Will, Caroline, Dinner." Called Sam

"Coming my Love." I called back sarcastically. I walked into the kitchen, and got punched.


	5. Chapter 4

After dinner I put a bag of frozen peas on my eye, and got to work. Surprisingly, for a girl, Sam can hit. I didn't even see it coming.

I went into Wal-Mart, and tried to find two Mini-guns. I knew somewhere in our pile of junk we had some. I dug through it. Shotgun. No. crowbar. No. teargas. Later.

I started nearing the end of the pile, when Gigi walked in.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey."

"So, whatcha doing?" she asked.

"Trying to find the dang Mini-guns." I answered.

"You mean the ones that where to heavy, so we left them." She said with and evil look in her eyes.

"Crap!" I said the loudest of the steady stream of swears. Bad habits are hard to break.

At that point Justin walked in looking wide-eyed. He had been freaking out since I held a switchblade to his throat. Gigi's face changed as soon as he walked in the room. Mine did too, but in a different manner then hers.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked, turning pale looking at the crowbar in my hands.

"Trying to find the Mini-gun." I said blankly.

"Oh, hey Gigi have you seen my pillow?" He said.

"Why would she have seen it?" I said snickering. She gave me an angry glance, which said she was going to make my black eye worse later.

I had stolen his pillow for my own amusement. I had been keeping it in my monster truck of doom. I enjoyed messing with him, because he never knew it was me who did it. On the other hand, everyone else did.

"I was just wondering." Justin said.

"Hey Justin, can you drive?" I said changing the subject.

"Um, I'm not sixteen." He said.

"Doesn't matter who's gonna pull you over?" I said.

"I can kinda drive. How far do you need to go?" he asked.

"Back to my house." I said.

"Do you have the mileage?" He asked.

"About twenty." I responded.

"I can probably do that." He said.

"Okay, but there are going to be zombies." I warned.

We started walking towards the garage. I walked over, put lucky dice on the mirror, then handed him the keys.

"Gigi in passenger, Justin you're driving." I said.

"What is that?" Justin said.

"The monster truck of doom." I said.

"The M-TOD?" he said trying to name it.

"Sure, whatever floats your boat." I said.

I got on the turret on the roof, and they got into their spots. I had gotten the garage door opener, and had the adults bolt the door. I got my finger on the trigger, and opened the door. I the first thing I saw was something completely different then what had I imagined.

It was nice and beautiful outside. There were two to three stray zombies, but Justin honked and they looked frightened. I thought that it was strange how they just ran. I closed the door, and Justin started driving.

We hit the highway and there was not a zombie to be seen. I thought there would be way more. I also kind of hoped that there would be hundreds. I have to admit I was a little trigger happy, and also wanted to test out my invention.

"Don't put on the blinker!" I yelled at Justin.

"It's the law." He said

"Think about it. Live a little, there is no law. See that speed limit sign?" I said.

"Yeah." He said.

"Not anymore." I said as it disappeared in three shots.

"What did you do that for?" he screamed.

"Let's have some fun. It's the freaking zombie apocalypse break a few laws." I said. At that time he speed up to 120 MPH and I started laughing.


	6. Chapter 5

Justin pulled up to the house and turned off the car. Gigi got out off passenger, and I hoped out off the turret.

"I'm gonna stay here." Justin said.

Gigi and I walked into the house. It was littered with rat dropping, and ammo. I looked around then found a knob. I undid the lock and opened it.

"Here we go." I said pulling out two Mini-guns.

"I got the ammo." Gigi said.

We both heard the gun on top of the M-TOD go off. We hurried outside and saw Justin firing the turret laughing madly. I smiled. He had either lost his mind, or just realized in order to live he had to fight.

I hoped both. If both things did occur then not only did I have another fighter, but since I still had a portion of my sanity, then Gigi would be all mine.

We loaded our stuff in the M-TOD, and then I got in turret. Justin went back upfront and Gigi in shotgun. I started firing at the zombies. Then something strange happened.

The zombies stopped moving. I was scanning the area for why this might have occurred. By the time I saw why they stopped moving it was too late. A giant wolf-like zombie jumped on top off me and knocked me away from the car.

I tumbled to the ground, followed by the wolf zombie. I pulled my buck knife out of my boot, and dived for the zombie. It threw me off of it, and then stood up.

It made a face the looked like it was in pain. There was a series of sounds coming from its mouth. It started moving its neck around making different pitches in the sound.

I dove for it again. I landed a great blow with my knife through its chest. It grinned and dug its claws into my arm. I tried to pull away, and in the process lost most of the skin on my arm. I screamed in agony as the blood started gushing from my arm.

It frowned as it kept moving its throat. I grabbed my pistol out of my suspender. It looked at me and smiled. I put my finger on the trigger, and then felt like I had been hit by a freight train. A zombie was on top of me in my face.

With out moving too much I slowly put my arms around it. I flipped over sending it flying. I got up and looked for my pistol.

Then I saw it. The wolf zombie had it pointed at my face. I put my arms up with a look of complete and utter contempt. It was laughing like a jackal. It pointed the barrel at my foot and shot. I fell to the ground screaming in agony.

I looked to Justin and Gigi and saw them surrounded by zombies. If one of them got in the turret they would die. I started crying. This was the end. I slowly turned towards the zombie and spat at it.

"Just kill me now." I groaned in as forceful of a voice as I could. It was grinning madly at my tears, blood, and wounds.

I never knew how evil they were until that moment. I had always thought they were mindless killing machines that just understood that they needed to kill. Now I saw. They were like ants. No thought for themselves, but serving a intelligent being, that understood everything they were doing.

I knew I had to end this fast to let Justin and Gigi get out while they still could. I picked my two Uzis off my belt, and aimed them at the zombie. It just kept madly grinning as two zombies came. I pulled the triggers at all the zombies, but couldn't get all of them.

They took all of my weapons, and left my badly bleeding. The wolf zombie just kept grinning. I silently muttered a prayer, in hopes I would die fast, and soon. I knew no such mercy would come from the zombie.

I started to smile. I thought of all the people up in heaven waiting for me. I had always believed there was a heaven. I really hoped all those years of believing would pay off.

I looked at the zombie and saw him open his mouth. What came next would be forever burned into my mind.


End file.
